Giving me more and I'll defy
by Vanille fraise
Summary: Le cours d'histoire de la magie est ennuyeux, ce n'est pas une surprise. Ron trouve alors un moyen de se divertir et lance un défi à Harry, qui sera en faire bonne usage. Ce jour là, il en relèvera plus d'un.


_H_ello !

Voici un petit Os, pas trop sérieux dirais-je, que je dédicace à une merveilleuse amie.

En effet, j'ai demandé à celle-ci de me donner 5 mots, sans lui dire pourquoi.

Rapidement j'ai eu : _Magie_, _Alcool_, _pantalon_, _lit_, _musique_ (non non elle ne savait _pas_ pourquoi xD)**  
><strong>

Sur ces mots j'ai débuté mon écriture et voici ce qui en résulte.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai écouté en boucle _74-75_, de _The Connells_ pendant que j'écrivais, et du coup, cette chanson ressort à la fin et même pour le titre.

J'espère avoir relevé le défi, et je suis contente de l'avoir "_dépucelée des Drarry_" comme elle la si bien dit. ^_^

Merci à toi_ El_o !

Vous l'aurez compris Pairing : HP/DM

Rating _: T_

Et comme toujours, tout est à la merveilleuse _JK Rowling_

_(Sorry pour les fautes, cet Os n'est pas corrigé)_

Bonne lectur_e !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Blaise Zabini soupira d'ennuie. A ces côtés, Drago Malefoy semblait avoir furieusement envie de piquer du nez.

Plus loin, le professeur Binns récitait son monotone cours de sa voix sèche et nasillarde.

Hermione envoya, comme à l'accoutumée, un léger coup de coude à son voisin de table pour le réveiller.

-Hein, quoi ? Brailla Ron brusquement.

Il bailla largement avant de lancer un regard contrit vers son amie. Elle fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Harry. Celui-ci, étalé négligemment sur la table, avait un léger filet de bave s'échouant le long de sa joue.

-Harry, chuchota le rouquin en lui secouant l'épaule.

Cependant, il aurait pu hurler que le fantôme de professeur n'aurait absolument rien remarqué.

-Mmh ? émergea Harry en papillonnant des yeux.

-Ecoutez un peu bon sang, souffla Hermione exaspérée.

-Au bout de sept ans, tu devrais abandonnée, proposa Harry en s'essuyant la bouche.

-J'approuve, ce cours est, et restera, un lieu de repos _éternel_, dit Ron en lorgnant le professeur décédé.

Harry ricana.

La brune, vaincue, retourna à ses notes.

-…_D'ailleurs, ce très cher Aroga Linius, a malheureusement sombré dans l'alcool après la perte fort douloureuse de sa femme et de son unique fille, dommage, bien dommage, _récita Binns_, on ne connaîtra jamais la suite de son récit légendaire, un très grand historien, oui et_…

Mais Ron n'écoutait déjà plus, après tout, il avait fait un effort. Et il avait retenu un mot qui fit naître un sourire malicieux sur son visage pommelé.

-Harry, murmura-t-il pour qu'Hermione ne l'entende pas, que dirais-tu d'un petit défi, pour braver ce cours ennuyeux ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil, quelque chose lui disait qu'ils devraient enfreindre un énième règlement. Un de plus…

-Un défi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe. Du moment qu'on s'amuse un peu alors…

-Oh que oui…

**oOo**

-De l'alcool en classe ? Beugla Harry en montant les marches du dortoir des garçons.

-Chuuuut, répliqua Ron en faisant de grands gestes, je te lance le défi de tenir plus longtemps que moi sans que l'on se fasse remarquer. Et surtout pas par Hermione, continua-t-il innocemment.

Harry stoppa net. Son meilleur ami avait pété une durite !

-Ok, répondit-il après quelques instants.

Les yeux de Ron reflétèrent immédiatement de l'impatiente.

-Bien ! Clama-t-il dans un esprit de chalenge, demain Histoire de la magie est notre dernier cours de la journée, on pourra rentrer directement dans notre maison.

-Etant donné que l'on sera complètement bourrés tu veux dire clairement !

-Je sais que Pomfresh a de la potion contre la gueule de bois, mais ce n'est pas évident de s'en procurer.

Harry soupira devant la folie de Ron, puis les yeux plissés, il demanda :

-Tu m'offres quoi si je gagne ? Je veux dire…quand j'aurais gagné ?

-Hey ! J'ai parlé d'un défi, et non d'un pari, lança-t-il en retirant ses chaussettes.

-Ron, c'est ton idée, alors si on se fait chopper je te jure que…

-C'est bon, coupa-t-il, Binns ne voit rien, et les Gryffondors ne diront rien.

-Que fais-tu des Serpentards ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Les deux amis s'installèrent dans leur lit quand Neville, Dean et Seamus firent apparition dans la chambre.

-On fera avec, finit-il simplement. Bonne Nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit, grogna celui-ci.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Ron s'était facilement procuré plusieurs bouteilles par Dobby, qui avait pris un réel plaisir à lui rendre service. Malgré que les produits demandés se trouvaient dans une armoire plutôt réservée aux professeurs, l'Elfe ne releva pas.

Dans le couloir menant à la grande salle, le midi, le rouquin expliqua à Harry qu'il avait largement de quoi rendre le cours plus divertissant.

Une oreille intéressée se tendit juste derrière eux. Drago attrapa Blaise par le col, l'obligeant à marcher plus vite et se positionner discrètement près des deux cachottiers.

Harry regarda dans le sac que Ron lui montrait, une dizaine de bouteilles de whisky pure feu réduites s'entrechoquaient entre les livres.

-Avec ça ! Souffla le Gryffondor, on va être joli !

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Binns nous laissera désormais un souvenir plus attractif ! Rigola Ron. Et puis il y a des jours, quand personne ne dort, où la salle est plutôt bruyante, avec un peu de chance, on ne fera pas tâche dans le décors.

Harry avala difficilement, ça sentait le roussi. Et dernièrement, il avait le don pour sentir ces choses là.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore bande de crétins ? Cracha Drago qui montra enfin _poliment _sa présence.

Les Gryffondors sursautèrent violemment avant de se ressaisirent.

-La ferme Malefoy, lança Harry en se retournant.

-Encore un moyen de se faire retirer des points ? Mais…Zut j'oubliais, continua-t-il en se tapant le front de sa paume, vous n'avez _plus_ de points.

Zabini pouffa légèrement et Ron s'empourpra de colère.

-Lâche l'affaire la fouine !

Le duo s'extirpa rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé vers le sablier de leur maison, qui était en effet complètement vide.

-Que faisiez-vous ? Demanda Hermione déjà attablée.

-On a croisé Malefoy, dit simplement Ron pour se justifier.

Et comme si cela expliquait tout, mais surtout par habitude, Hermione acquiesça.

Harry leva les yeux sur Malefoy, qui était occupé à discuter avec Zabini, et avec entrain. S'ils avaient entendu, ou remarqué, la moindre chose, Harry ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, et il ne pensait pas si bien dire.

**oOo**

Et la fin de journée arriva, mais surtout le cours tant attendu par Ron, qui trépignait sur place. Le professeur les invita à entrer, et pour bons nombres d'élèves, c'était le début de deux heures de calvaire inutile.

Le trio s'installa tout au fond de la classe, au damne d'Hermione, qui ne bronchait pourtant pas pour ce cours, celui qu'elle qualifiait « de moins important » malgré tout.

Drago lança un regard curieux sur Harry et Ron, s'il se passait quelque chose, ce serait maintenant, vu les dires de la belette. Et il ne manquerait pas une occasion de les dénoncer sur le champs.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'installa sur la table juste devant.

Blaisa hésita entre éclater de rire et prendre la température de Drago.

-Drago, tu fais quoi là ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

-Comme tu le vois, Blaise, je change de place.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Drago sembla agacer, il lui fit signe de venir et de la boucler.

-Tu verras, chuchota-t-il quand son ami l'eut rejoint.

Harry s'empressa de faire signe à Ron, en désignant les deux Serpentards.

-Il faut abandonner, dit le survivant, avec Malefoy juste devant, c'est suicidaire.

-Tu plaisantes ? Ca met juste un peu plus de piment ! Murmura le rouquin sûr de lui.

Harry dandina de la tête, complètement abasourdi du comportement baroudeur de Ron. Il connaissait son côté indiscipliné, mais à ce point !

Hermione ne releva pas leurs messes basses, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter à chaque fois qu'ils en faisaient. Et pour cause ! Les ennuies les pourchassaient depuis des années.

Le professeur ne prit même pas la peine de dire bonjour, il ouvrit un livre et commença son monologue interminable.

Lavande et Parvati sortirent le dernier vernie à ongles à la mode, Neville installa son écharpe en guise d'oreiller, Dean et Seamus commencèrent une partie de jeu de cartes explosives, quant à Hermione, elle se munie de sa plume et d'un parchemin tout neuf. Les Serpentards bavardaient plus ou moins jovialement.

Harry loucha un instant sur la nuque immobile de Malefoy, puis sur Zabini, qui regardait son collègue avec perplexité.

Ron arbora un sourire coquin, et fouilla au fond de son sac. Il attrapa quelque chose et murmura sous la table :

-_Emplificatum_.

Deux bouteilles et deux verres de taille normal trônaient à présent dans sa main. Il tendit un lot à Harry.

-Un verre chacun notre tour. Que le meilleur gagne.

Le brun hésita un moment et prit finalement le whisky.

Le défi en route, Ron et Harry avalèrent le premier verre d'une traite. En prenant soin de se mettre sous la table ou de se retourner. Hermione, trop absorbée sur ses notes, ne remarqua rien.

Harry retint une grimace dû au liquide pur coulant dans sa gorge. Ron s'enfila un deuxième verre et fit signe à Harry d'en faire autant. Puis un troisième.

Puis un quatrième.

Harry commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne, il observa son meilleur ami, qui lui sourit tout sauf naturellement.

Puis un cinquième.

Le survivant, qui se demandait s'il allait en réchappé vivant pour cette fois, cogna son front sur le bois dur de la table. Il ferma les yeux, et inspira très fort. Ron eut un petit rire discret. Le brun releva la tête sur lui, et en voyant son regard devenu complètement débile, il rit à son tour.

Hermione leur montra enfin un peu d'attention. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis retourna finalement à ses notes.

Puis un sixième.

Harry ne devait pas perdre, cela montrerait peut-être à Ron qu'il vaut mieux stopper tout ces petits jeux ridicules. Qu'il était le meilleur et puis c'est tout ! Mais le rouquin n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser démonter par le sauveur du monde. Il respirait calmement, l'air de se canaliser parfaitement. Harry avait une furieuse envie de lui en coller une, il se sentait incapable de canaliser ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de son cerveau. Cette partie qui lui disait de faire une connerie, là tout de suite.

Cependant il tenta de dévier ses pensées vers quelque chose de neutre, de penser qu'il dormait tiens. Comme si ses nuits étaient calmes ! Elles étaient plus mouvementées que tout, avec des cauchemars toujours présents. Il pensa alors à leur arbre fétiche dans le parc, celui où ils s'installaient toujours pour se reposer. Mais c'était aussi un lieu de rigolades et de propos décalés en tout genre ! Il se voyait alors sur un balais, sur son éclair de feu, parcourant le ciel, cheveux au vent, oui mais ça lui donnait envie, et dans son état, il finirait la tête la première dans un mur ! Il imaginait alors une jolie fille, à ses aventures sans lendemain, avec Cho, Ginny, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas la solution, son bas-ventre commençait à lui chauffer sérieusement.

Il sursauta quand Ron lui donna une autre bouteille, et il le suivit pour un septième verre.

Ron hoqueta bruyamment en reposant son gobelet sous la table. S'en était trop. Harry explosa littéralement de rire. Rapidement, le rouquin en fit de même.

Toute la classe, sauf le professeur, se tourna vers les deux acolytes complètement bidonnés.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir alors qu'il devait surveiller Potty ? En voyant tous les regards tournés derrière lui, il regarda lui aussi l'objet d'une telle attention.

Il pâlit en voyant Potter et Weasley se tenant les côtes, riant comme des gorets. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de Granger qui ne savait carrément plus où se mettre, elle tentait de les calmer par de simples regards foudroyants.

-Alors ça, souffla Drago, ils sont saouls ou quoi ?

Cette phrase réagit comme une décharge électrique dans la tête d'Harry, qui se tu instantanément. Il donna de violents coups sur le bras de son ami pour qu'il s'arrête aussi, tout en observant les élèves les reluquer curieusement. Certains avaient l'air choqués, d'autres riaient.

Harry se fit violence pour ne pas rire à nouveau, et dans une phrase presque intelligible il dit :

-Bah, quoi ? Vous….avez problème ?

Ron se calma enfin, et encore conscient d'où ils se trouvaient, il n'osa pas regarder Hermione, qui devait lancer des éclairs à la place des yeux à présent.

-Retounez donc à vos occupations ! Geignit-elle menaçante.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner pratiquement toutes les têtes, les bavardages habituels reprirent alors comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de sermonner ses amis, elle aurait tout le loisir de le faire à la fin du cours.

-On a eu chaud, gloussa le rouquin dans l'oreille d'Harry.

-Tu…parles ! Ils ont captés, s'offusqua-t-il sans sérieux.

L'alcool correctement monté au cerveau, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un Serpentard les observait, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Que dirais-tu d'un autre verre ? Le combien d'ailleurs ?

Ron fit mine de compter sur ses doigts, sans succès.

-On s'en fou ! Lâcha Harry.

Il servit tant bien que mal deux verres d'une main tremblante, et porta le sien à sa bouche.

Le rouquin sourit bêtement et renversa la moitié du liquide sur sa robe.

Hermione s'indigna, ces deux imbéciles ne cachaient plus leur boisson, et elle comprit avec désarroi la raison de leur hilarité. Elle attrapa les verres et bouteilles, complètement furax. Ils voulaient être saouls ? Bien, cette fois ci, elle ne viendrait pas à leur secours. Dégoûtée, elle changea alors de place pour se mettre près de Lavande et Parvati.

De l'autre côté, Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Ron, tu es vraiment stupide, tu le sais ? Dit-il d'une voix blagueuse.

-Allez mon pote ! Avoue qu'on se fait moins chié ! Affirma le rouquin.

Et une nouvelle crise de fou rire était déclanchée. Entre deux éclats de rire, Harry et Ron disaient, à ce que pouvait comprendre Drago, du grand n'importe quoi.

D'ailleurs celui-ci devait bien admettre qu'ils avaient eu un sacré culot.

-Potter et Weasmoche, vous êtes encore plus débiles que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, clama-t-il à leur intention.

Il fut légèrement irrité par le mutisme des deux saoulons à sa remarque.

-Potter ! Hurla-t-il en enfonçant violemment son poing dans la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux la blonde ! Cracha Harry avec un sourire commandé par le taux d'alcool dans son sang.

-Il veut un petit verre , la fouine ? Continua Ron, pour égaillé sa misérable vie triste ?

Drago grogna. A son regard, Harry devinait qu'il n'allait pas en finir là-dessus, mais il s'en fichait ! Il remua alors un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi, après tout ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'amuses dans ton horrible manoir lugubre, avec papa mangemort ?

Il avait dépassé les limites. Drago bondit sur Harry, la chaise tomba alors en arrière. Le Gryffondor se retrouva allongé sur le sol, Drago à califourchon sur lui. Il empoigna alors son col et approcha son visage coléreux à quelques centimètre de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Pendant ce temps là, Ron était mort de rire. Les autres élèves observaient sans broncher, et Hermione écoutait le professeur.

-Ecoute moi bien, Potter, tu vas le regretter amèrement. Je…

Harry, qui jusque là se mordait la langue, ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il s'esclaffa au nez de son ennemi.

Une réaction toute nouvelle pour Drago, d'ailleurs il se retrouva complètement idiot, incapable de réagir à ce comportement. Lui et Potter devraient se retrouver dans un combat saignant ! Mais au lieu de ça, ce crétin de Gryffondor, riait comme un décérébré.

Il le paierait, une fois sobre.

-On verra ça quand tu auras dessoûler ! Vociféra Drago.

Il se leva ensuite, laissant sa Némésis s'extasier par terre. Presque aussitôt, Harry poussa un soupire déçu.

-Oh ben alors ! Dit-il feintant un ton triste, tu n'étais pas bien sur moi ?

Ron ria de plus belle, ne sachant pas toujours pourquoi.

Malefoy se pétrifia sur place, les yeux ronds.

-Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Et devant toute la classe !

Les élèves de ladite classe se ratatinèrent d'ailleurs un peu plus sur leur siège, cependant, ils ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène.

Harry se moqua gentiment, perdant peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et de ses paroles.

-Tu préférais en privé alors ? Siffla-t-il innocemment, toujours allongé.

Quelques Gryffondors s'esclaffèrent devant l'audace de leur collègue, toujours en perpétuelle progression.

Drago bouillait, il serra un peu plus les poings, cachant son envie d'étrangler Harry.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, excédée, elle s'approcha dangereusement de son meilleur ami. Elle l'attrapa par la manche et le releva brusquement. Harry trébucha, tombant à moitié. Il tint un instant sa tête douloureuse et lança à l'intention de la brune :

-Hermione chérie…pourquoi…pourquoi tant de haine ? Bafoua-t-il, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

A présent, quelques Serpentards riaient discrètement. Drago se retourna sur les quelques suicidaires avec un regard menaçant.

-Harry j'ai gagné ! Hurla soudainement Ron.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Répondit méchamment son acolyte.

-Tu es…celui qui s'est fait le plus remarquer je pense ! S'esclaffa-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié.

C'est à ce moment là que la cloche décida de retentir pour signaler la fin du cours.

-Vous me ferez 35 centimètres de parchemin sur un résumé de la vie trépidante de Linius, déclama le professeur, n'ayant absolument pas repéré une seule seconde le capharnaüm régnant dans sa propre classe.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle, commençant à chuchoter sur les récents événements, se dépêchant d'aller lancer toutes les rumeurs possibles et inimaginables dans tout le château, du genre de « _Harry potter, le grand Harry Potter, s'est bourré la gueule _! » ou encore « _Harry Potter a fait des avances à Drago Malefoy, qui demeure pourtant son ennemi !_ ».

-Harry ! Ronald ! Aboya Hermione, ramenez vite vos cerveaux ramollis par là !

Elle tira Ron -qui riait toujours- et comptait faire de même avec Harry, mais celui-ci s'était assis par terre, ne tenant plus debout.

Elle grogna de rage et décida de les laisser tomber. De les laisser se dépêtrer de leurs propres crétineries.

Elle lâcha Ron et claqua la porte avant de filer dans le couloir.

Drago et Blaise abandonnèrent leur cachette et se délectèrent narquoisement de la scène.

Le rouquin commençait à s'endormir sur sa table, prononçant des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut de la présence des deux Serpentards.

-Et bien, chantonna-t-il les yeux mis clos, tu as changé d'avis ?

-Blaise, souffla Drago d'une voix délicieusement inquiétante, tu veux bien emmener la belette dans le couloir ? Que Potter et moi puissions avoir une petite conversation _privée._

Le noir s'exécuta, il attrapa Weasley par la peau du dos et le traîna à l'extérieur, celui-ci ne montra aucune défense, il se contentait de suivre la cadence.

Quand il eut fermé la porte, Drago entendit Ron murmurer d'une voix chaude :

-Tu fais quoi mon chou ?

Puis un clac sonore. Puis plus rien.

Il sourit ironiquement et porta enfin toute son attention au Gryffondor.

Il se plaça à sa hauteur.

-Alors Potter, as-tu une once de regret ?

Harry ne semblait pas comprendre, de toute façon il n'était pas censé comprendre quoi que ce soit dans cet état.

-Regret de…quoi ?

-Pour m'avoir humilié devant toute la classe, crétin !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit le brun en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te lancer un sort, là tout de suite, gronda-t-il.

Ses iris claires prenaient une teinte dangereuse. A peu près conscient de cet lueur, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-Peut-être que je sois bourré ? Dit-il dans une tentative de cesser le feu.

Ses yeux à lui, brillaient. Il lorgna son ennemi des pieds à la tête, et arbora un sourire fripon.

-Ou que tu me désires passionnément, continua Harry comme s'il annonçait la météo.

Drago réagit très vite, il se jeta à nouveau sur le Gryffondor, entourant son cou de ses mains blanches, dans une tentative d'étranglement.

-Que…quoi…je…argh, hoqueta Harry, arrête..êtte…Dra…Drago…

A son prénom, le Serpentard relâcha subitement la pression. Pendant ce temps là, le visage du brun reprenait une couleur normal.

-Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? Décidemment, tu as l'alcool très mauvais Potty.

-Si j'avais su, haleta Harry, j'aurais employé ton prénom plus souvent.

-Je ne suis pas ton _pote_, Potter.

-Je vais finir par penser que tu n'es pas mon ennemi non plus sur tu restes sur moi ainsi, pouffa Harry le regard gourmand.

Drago, dont les quelques mèches échappées pendant l'interaction tombèrent devant ses yeux, fulmina. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, gardant sa position de dominant, face au _grand_ sauveur du monde.

-Tu es pitoyable Potter. Je ne suis pas un abruti de gay, et encore moins avec _toi_.

Plutôt partant pour les défis en cette journée particulière, les pensées d'Harry dérivèrent malencontreusement vers un chemin plutôt houleux. Délirant plus que jamais, il imagina des choses trop charnelles pour sa propre santé mentale.

-Ah oui ? Ria-t-il, on pari ?

Il ne prit cependant pas la peine d'attendre une réponse et il s'agrippa à la cravate de Drago, qui lui pendait devant la nez semblant le narguer. Il la détacha lentement, peu conscient des conséquences. Malefoy, maintenant dans le rôle de la victime, se glaça sur place.

Harry, malgré son état d'ébriété, faisait des gestes secs et précis, arrachant enfin le bout de tissus.

-Po…Potter, tu fais quoi là…marmonna Drago sentant le courage s'échappé peu à peu.

Mais le brun restait silencieux. Et il continua dans sa lancée, s'attaquant à la cape, qu'il dégrafa facilement, et qu'il envoya valser dans la pièce maintenant remplie d'une atmosphère étrange. Drago voulait lui en coller une, ou même sortir sa baguette et stupéfixier ce puceau en chaleur, mais ses bras refusaient de lui obéir.

Harry se saisit de la nuque de Drago et l'approcha plus près, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et saccadé lui effleurer le visage. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large, son cœur s'emballa peu à peu dans une danse rythmée. Ils restèrent immobiles plusieurs secondes, leurs nez se touchant presque. Le vert et le gris s'examinaient avec précision, chacun se délectant des nuances délicieuses de l'autre. Harry balada sa main sur les cheveux de Drago, au début avec finesse, puis il finit par envelopper complètement ses doigts de la cheveulure soyeuse. Caressant, découvrant. Il laissa glisser un doigt le long de sa nuque, et fut ravi de sentir un frisson parcourir l'échine du Serpentard toujours figé. Sa main gauche ôta le premier bouton de sa chemise, puis un deuxième, dévoilant le torse blanc et lisse. Puis jusqu'au dernier. Harry inspira profondément, faisant passer son index tel une plume, sur la peau déjà parsemée de chair de poule. Drago semblait perdu, ignorant comment il devait réagir. Il trembla encore quand la paume de Harry, passé en dessous de sa chemise détachée, faisait une exploration de son dos, par des effleurements et chatouilles divins. Il constata à contre cœur le talent résident dans chacun de ses doigts. Peu sûr de lui, et pourtant complètement sobre, il s'appropria lui aussi les vêtements du Gryffondor, devenus trop encombrants. Il dégrafa chaque bouton avec une légère palpitation incontrôlable, découvrant la peau hâlée, un contraste parfait avec la sienne. Il déposa une main tremblante sur son épiderme bouillante et ressentit bientôt le cœur palpitant, dissimulé sous une poitrine aguicheuse. Les yeux gris, devenus pétillants, se posèrent timidement sur le corps dévoilé face à lui. Harry attrapa son menton et leva sa tête, replongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Dans un bref moment qui se transforma en une éternité, Drago voyait à nouveau le visage du brun se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche, frôle, puis se pose sur la sienne. Et dans accord parfait et non contrôlé, les deux protagoniste poussèrent un léger gémissement. Tout d'abord timide, le baiser devint plus prononcer. Leur lèvres bougeaient délicatement au rythme de l'autre, dans une harmonie étonnante. Drago sentait une chaleur toute nouvelle escalader en lui, il arracha les lunettes du Gryffondor et s'empara de son visage. Le baiser devint plus violent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, apportant avec elles d'autres sensations brûlantes. Harry arracha presque la chemise de Drago, elle qui collait inutilement son corps plus qu'alléchant. Le Serpentard, comprenant que ses émotions étaient aussi maîtrisables que celles d'une bonne cuite, ne répondit plus de rien. Il souleva violemment Harry, qu'il fit asseoir sur la table la plus proche, l'embrassant toujours avec passion. Drago ne commandait plus rien, pas même son membre masculin qui devenait douloureux. Il gémit quand il sentit l'érection du Gryffondor contre la sienne, et ne tenant plus, il laissa une main bronzé se faufiler dans son pantalon. Il grogna de plaisir et, à bout de souffle, se détacha de la bouche rougit et humide d'Harry. Drago le souleva légèrement puis caressa la parfaite chute de rein, et fila sur son postérieur ferme, qu'il dessina de petit sillons. Il sentit frémir son partenaire, qui lança la tête en arrière. Drago en profita pour semer des bisous mouillés et sensuels dans son cou. Harry eut le souffle coupé, quand, n'en pouvant plus, Drago entoura ses doigts sur l'objet de son tout nouveau désir…

**oOo**

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne fantastique. En plus de cela, il avait fait un rêve de dingue ! Il s'assit dans son lit, et retomba aussitôt, sa tête tournant dans tous les sens, comme un horrible lendemain de cuite.

Quelques souvenirs clairs lui revenaient en mémoire, en effet, il avait suivi Ron dans une beuverie ridicule ! Ils allaient avoir de gros ennuis !

Et pourquoi il avait mal au….

Harry devint livide.

Non.

Il n'avait pas fait _ça_.

Pourtant quelques souvenirs salaces fusèrent à nouveau dans son cerveau.

Il fallait qu'il sache !

Il jeta un regard grognon en direction de Ron - qui ronflait comme un mec qui-aurait-pris-la-pire-cuite-de-sa-vie - pensant qu'il s'occuperait de son cas plus tard, et, voyant l'heure, descendit dans la grande salle.

Il marcha -non courut- dans les couloirs, quand juste avant la grande porte, il tomba sur _celui_ qu'il voulait justement voir.

Au loin, Drago remarqua également sa précense. Ne sachant que faire, ils s'observèrent un moment, ou une éternité ? Harry s'approcha un peu. Et son regard émeraude tomba sur les lèvres de Drago qui, contre toute attente, s'étirèrent en un léger sourire…

Harry sentait le mal de tête se remplacer par quelques paroles qui résonnaient à présent de toute part…

_It's not easy, nothing to say cause it's already said _

_It's never easy_

_When I look on your eyes then I find that I'll do fine_

_When I look on your eyes then I'll do better _

_I was the one who let you know_

_Giving me more and I'll défy…_

**oOo**

_The End_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pour la traduc'<p>

_(Ce n'est pas facile, tout a été dit_  
><em> Ce n'est jamais facile<em>  
><em> Quand je regarde dans tes yeux, je sais que j'irais bien<em>  
><em> Quand je regarde dans tes yeux, je sais que j'irais mieux<em>

_ Je suis celui qui t'as permis de savoir_

_Demande-moi plus et je relèverais le défi)_

**A bientôt !**_  
><em>


End file.
